fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tarrustah
Tarrustah is a Scelidian and a relative of the mighty Cerambus. |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Dinoman0310}} Physiology Tarrustah are large Scelidians with the body shape similar to an American bison. They have a dark brown hide and a large head shaped similarly to a bull, but it mostly resembles that of Nasutoceratops. Its head has a smaller frill than that of Cerambus with large bull-like horns like that of the long-horned bison. Tarrustah's tail is long and shaped similarly to a bullwhip. It has a large stocky body with cloven hoof-like feet. They also have a large patch of fur on their back near their frill which also covers their shoulders. Behavior Tarrustah are rather large herbivorous Scelidians which are generally passive, letting many harmless monsters like Aptonoth and Kelbi be around them without trying to hurt them. But when in company of aggressive monsters, this large Behemoth will turn into an aggressive beast that will try to kill anything that threatens it or its young. If it has a chance to escape however from a much more powerful beast it will certainly take that chance unless protecting young. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain Tarrustah occupy a position in the middle of the food chain due to their size and strength causing smaller predators to be unable to prey on them. However, they do have to worry about predation from larger and stronger predators. As a herbivore, Tarrustah feed on several kinds of vegetation. Behavior towards Other Monsters Tarrustah will let herbivorous small monsters be in the same area as it, but carnivorous small monsters will be attacked if they wander too close to it or provoke the Scelidian. Tarrustah will attack other large monsters if they wander too close or provoke it. Tarrustah will try to run away from larger, stronger monsters if it has the chance to do so. Tracks Tarrustah can leave behind several kinds of tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include "Large Cloven Prints", which can be found on the ground, "Muddy Fur", which can be found on the ground, "Muddy Brown Scales", which can be found on the ground, and "Hardened Mud", which can be found on the ground or on walls. Specific Locale Interactions Tarrustah doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors Tarrustah doesn't have any special behaviors. Cutscene Hunt Cutscene * Location: Vast Frontier * Synopsis: As the Hunter enters the Area they notice the large Scelidian they have been tasked with taking down, the Tarrustah. The Tarrustah notices the Hunter but doesn't seem to care that they are here and continues eating. The Hunter slowly approaches until they try taking out their weapon. The Tarrustah notices this and immediately charges at the Hunter like a bull. The Hunter rolls out of the way as fast as they can and when they land they look at the angry Tarrustah. It turns towards the Hunter looking very angry and then roars, pawing the ground, starting the hunt. Ecology Cutscene * Location: Wild Savannah * Synopsis: The cutscene begins with showing a mother Tarrustah with her calf, calmly feeding. The mother then senses a threat coming closer, so she gets in front of her calf to protect it. An Anjanath walks closer and roars at the two. The calf is now cowering behind its mother which is thrusting her horns forwards whenever the Anjanath tries getting closer. The Anjanath keeps trying to find an angle to attack, but whenever it tries getting close the adult Tarrustah threatens it by thrusting her horns forward. The Anjanath then decides to go in for the attack and rushes at the two of them. The mother charges into the Anjanath, but fails to stab it with her horns thanks to the Anjanath just barely avoiding. However she got her horns under the Anjanath's body which is now struggling and trying to bite the Tarrustah. The mother then starts lifting up the Anjanath which keeps trying to struggle. The Tarrustah then succeeds in throwing the Anjanath off balance and afterwards stomps both front legs on it. She then backs away back to her calf as the Anjanath gets up severely injured. She keeps threatening the Anjanath, but it decides that it won't getting a meal here and thus goes away. As soon as the Anjanath has made some distance, the mother decides it's time to go and leaves together with her calf. Abilities Tarrustah have a rocky hide which is hardened mud. The softer version of this mud covers a large portion of the legs which it can shake off creating large mud clods. Their large horns are used to lift and throw large boulders at their opponents. They can also use these horns to ram straight into their opponents either hurting them greatly by stabbing them with the horns or by getting the horns under their opponents to lift them up and throw them away. Their long whip-like tail can be used as a whip against opponents and sometimes when they are enraged they even accidently hit themselves making them even angrier and more aggressive. Rage and Tired States * Rage State: Tarrustah's frill will become red and dust will start coming out of its nostrils and enters it like a bull pawing the ground. * Tired State: Tarrustah's frill will become a lighter color and it will start to drool. Frenzy and Apex Tarrustah can be affected by the Frenzy Virus and become Frenzied, it is however unknown if Apex Tarrustahs exist. Tarrustah can also get into the Ascended State. When Frenzied, Tarrustahs are no longer calm Scelidians but instead they will attack anything near to them with fearsome ferocity, otherwise it has the usual changes of a Frenzied monster. Mounts Tarrustah have the same mount animation as Cerambus and can be mounted on its head and its back. When Tarrustah is mounted on its head, the hunter will either be located right above the Tarrustah's horns or on either side of its head. The Tarrustah will try to get hunters off by violently shaking its head around, by running around, by slamming the side of its head into walls and by charging into walls. When Tarrustah is mounted on its back, the hunter will either be located inside the large patch of fur on the Tarrustah's back or on either side of its body. The Tarrustah will try to get hunters off by shaking its body, by running around and by slamming the side of its body into walls. In-Game Information Ecology Taxonomy * Order: Ornithischia * Suborder: Marginocephalia * Infraorder: Heavy Horn * Family: Tarrus Tarrustah is a member of the Scelidian class and together with its Subspecies, it is a relative of the large and powerful Cerambus. Habitat Range Tarrustah lives in the Vast Frontier, Wild Savannah, Blasted Desert, Redrock Canyon and Mount Calamity where it coincides with many other large and powerful species. Ecological Niche Tarrustah are large herbivorous Scelidians that get hunted by many things, but only large and strong monsters can take them down as they are strong enough to throw a small monster like Great Jaggi away with their large horns. Thanks to this strength many small monsters like Velocidrome, Yian Kut-Ku or Tetsucabra won't try to attack a Tarrustah, but even with this strength, they fall prey to many powerful monsters. Nomads like Rajang, Deviljho, and Tirraukronus will easily take down a Tarrustah and eat it. Monsters like Rathian, Rathalos and Seregios will gladly take down this large beast and feed on it. Besides monsters that feed on it there are also monsters that will just attack it. While regular Kubatemolu and Tarrustah can easily coexist, Fuming Kubatemolu will attack a Tarrustah without warning and easily take it down. Tarrustah also coexists in some areas with its relative Cerambus, which can tolerate Tarrustah being in its territory but if the Tarrustah stays too long or gets too close to the young the smaller Scelidian will get attacked by the much bigger Scelidian. Biological Adaptions Tarrustah have developed a rocky hide made out of hardened mud which makes their hide very hard and the softer version of this mud that covers the legs can be shaken off as large mud clods. The large horns helps Tarrustah with defending itself against strong predators or with taking care of small monsters like Great Jaggi. They have developed a long tail which is used similarly to a whip which can easily hurt small monsters, but whenever a Tarrustah gets angry it will hit itself with this tail making it even madder. Behavior Tarrustah are large herbivorous Scelidians that will only attack when threatened. Males will use their large horns during mating seasons to ram each other and fight to see which is the strongest to get the right to mate with the females. They feed on many kinds of vegetation in their habitats. Interactions with Other Monsters Low Tier Large Monsters WIP High Tier Large Monsters WIP Attacks Low Rank Calm * Roar: Tarrustah will paw the ground and make a loud deep bellow like a bull. * Tail Swipe: Tarrustah will swipe its tail at a Hunter which can knock them back. * Horn Swipe: '''Tarrustah will swipe its horns at a Hunter which can knock them back. * '''Horn Thrust: Tarrustah will thurst its horns forwards at a Hunter which can knock them away. * Horizontal Head Swing: Tarrustah will swing its head towards a Hunter from the right or the left which can knock them away. * Vertical Head Swing: Tarrustah will swing its head towards a Hunter from below or from above which can either knock them upwards or knock them away. * Mud Stomp: Tarrustah will stomp the ground with one of its mud-covered legs and cause mud clods to be thrown from it. This attack can cause Mudded. * Rock Throw: Tarrustah will put its horns into the ground and then lift out a small boulder. After this, it will throw the rock at a Hunter which can cause Stun and Earthblight if it hits them. Enraged * Tail Whip: Tarrustah will whip its tail at a Hunter which can cause Stun and knock them back. * Horizontal Head Charge: Tarrustah will charge towards a Hunter at a reasonable speed and will then do a Horizontal Head Swing when it is close to them. This attack can knock them away. * Vertical Head Charge: Tarrustah will charge towards a Hunter at a reasonable speed and will then do a Vertical Head Swing when it is close to them. This attack can either knock them upwards or knock them away. * Bull Charge: Tarrustah will charge towards a Hunter at a reasonable speed and if it runs into one, they can get send flying and once they land they can be Stunned. After this attack, it will taunt. High Rank Calm * Flail Kick: Tarrustah will quickly kick with its back legs if Hunters are attacking from behind which can knock them away. * Hip Smash: Tarrustah will slam the side of its body into a Hunter which can knock them away. * Big Rock Throw: Tarrustah will put its horns into the ground and then lift out a large boulder. After this, it will throw the rock at a Hunter which can cause Stun and Earthblight if it hits them. If it misses a Hunter it will cause Tremors. * Double Mud Stomp: Tarrustah will stand on its hind legs and lift both of its front legs up and slam them down, throwing multiple mud clods around. This attack can cause Mudded and will cause Tremors. * Muddy Charge: Tarrustah will start charging around and stomping which will throw mud clods around. This attack can cause Mudded, send Hunters flying and cause them to be Stunned once they land. After this attack, it will taunt. Enraged * Head Thrash: Tarrustah will wildly wave its head around which can knock Hunters away if they get hit. * Speedy Charge: Tarrustah will first accidentally hit itself with its own tail making it angrier. After this it will do a Bull Charge but much faster and if it runs into a Hunter, they can get send flying and once they land they can be Stunned. After this attack, it will taunt. * Heavy Bull Charge: Tarrustah will put its horns into the ground and start charging at a reasonable speed. Just like the Bull Charge, it can send Hunters flying and cause Stun once they land, but it will also throw rocks around which can cause Earthblight if they hit. After this attack, it will taunt. G-Rank Calm * U-Turn Charge: Tarrustah will first paw the ground and then do the Bull Charge at a Hunter. Afterward it will do a U-Turn and do another Bull Charge at a Hunter. * Rampage Charge: Tarrustah will do a Bull Charge towards a Hunter but at the same time it will do Horizontal Head Swings and Vertical Head Swings through it. This attack has the same effects as the Bull Charge, Horizontal Head Swing and Vertical Head Swing. Enraged * Heavy Rock Charge: Tarrustah will begin by doing a Heavy Bull Charge but after a bit of time it will do a Big Rock Throw and immediately throw the rock at a Hunter. This attack has the same effects as the Heavy Bull Charge and the Big Rock Throw. After this attack, it will taunt. Damage Effectiveness WIP Breakable Parts and Shiny Drops Breakable Parts * Head(1): Tarrustah's horns will be partially broken. * Head(2): Tarrustah's horns will be more broken and part of the frill will be broken. * Tail: Part of Tarrustah's tail will be severed off. Shiny Drops Material Items * Tarrustah can drop a Tarrustah Scale/Scale+/Mudshard with the break on its tail. * Tarrustah can drop a Tarrustah Horn/Horn+/Bullhorn with both breaks on its head. * Tarrustah can drop a Wyvern Tear/Lrg Wyvern Tear with all of its breaks. Slinger Ammo When Tarrustah receives a high damage impact, it can drop Piercing Pods for the hunter's slinger. Equipment Weapons Initial Final Armor Blademaster Skills: Defense Up(S), Evasion +1, Thunder Res -20 Gunner Skills: Defense Up(S), Evasion +1, Thunder Res -20 Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Quests WIP Notes * Tarrustah's roar requires Earplugs to block. * Tarrustah can be stunned for an extended period of time through the usage of Flash Bombs or Flashbugs. * Whenever Tarrustah is tired it will try to either find a random kind of vegetation and eat from it or dig up a fruit from the ground and eat it to regain Stamina. Trivia * Tarrustah is based on Nasutoceratops, bulls and bison. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian Category:Large Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Muddy Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Dinoman0310